T'Uerell
|Birthplace= |Born=22nd century |Temporal Displacement= |Died=2380 |Affiliation=Confederacy of Vulcan, Vulcan High Command |Mother= |Father= |Sibling(s)= |Marital Status=Single |Spouse(s)= |Children= |Other Relatives= |Occupation=scientist |PrevAssign= |Assign= |FinalAssign= |Rank=Commander |Insignia= }} Commander T'Uerell was a female Vulcan scientist who lived during the mid-22nd century. She would change from a simple researcher for the Vulcan High Command into one of the biggest threat to the Federation since before its foundation. (ST video game: Legacy) History 22nd century s]] T'Uerell, sent on a scientific mission as a "Seeker of Past Truth" '' aboard the ship ''Seleya, disappeared for some time. In time, the Vulcan government, disbelieving her research and curious as to her fate, requested that United Earth Starfleet send starships to find and return her back to Vulcan. In response, two ships, one of which was the under the command of Captain Jonathan Archer, were sent to seek her. The Seleya was eventually located behind a dead moon, besieged by Romulan warships which were eventually fought off. T'Uerell revealed aspects of her research to Captain Archer and convinced him to help save the team on one of her outposts from attack by Romulans; however, the station was eventually destroyed with innocents still on board. Despite being furious with these turn of events, Archer continued his campaign against the Romulans. When the Romulans attacked Earth, he commented that he believed that T'Uerell was involved. (ST video game: Legacy) 23rd century In 2270, Captain James T. Kirk and the , along with a Starfleet task force head deep into Klingon space to capture an experimental vessel, a Klingon bird-of-prey. After Kirk is able to capture the ship with a tractor beam, Kirk infiltrates Klingon space and finds T'Uerell scheming with the Klingons to once again destroy the Federation with a Klingon beam weapon. The weapon is destroyed, but T'Uerell flees again, much to Kirk's ire. Two years later, in 2272, Admiral Kirk and the crew of the Enterprise thwart T'Uerell's plan to conquer the Federation, and learn that she is working with strange cybernetic creatures that are assimilating Klingon vessels. Many ships are destroyed in the resulting conflict. During the attack, a particle of Omega destroys subspace in a three light year distance. Kirk asks Starfleet to develop the Omega Directive. Kirk is disappointed that he did not defeat T'Uerell and concludes his quest. 24th century In 2380, T'Uerell would have a confrontation once against with Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the along with Admiral Kathryn Janeway of the and Captain Typhuss James Kira of the . At this point, her once Vulcan starship would be covered with advanced Borg technology making her much more dangerous. After she encounters the three, T'Uerell reveals her plans to conquer the Alpha Quadrant through the use of Borg technology in order to impose a new age of peace in the galaxy. Attempts would be made to convince her otherwise but would fail. T'Uerell would then depart from her meeting in order to summon her Borg strain for assimilation of Federation colonies. They started by assaulting the Aurelius region. However, thanks to the efforts of a Starfleet task force led by Picard, fifteen impulse transports carrying the majority of the populations of the planets in the Aurelius region made it to Starbase 127, and the evacuees were transferred to warp capable ships. Shortly after, T'Uerell's Borg fleet began an assault on Bajor and Deep Space 9. What T'Uerell did not expect however was the resistance she would face when Klingons and Romulans would join the Federation fleet against her forces. Her invasion fleet was defeated but T'Uerell's vessel managed to escape with her enemies in pursuit. T'Uerell fled to a star system with numerous Borg vessels under her command but came under attack by a combined Federation, Klingon and Romulan task force which was led by the Enterprise-E. After her escorts were destroyed, T'Uerell's own ship came under attack and was unable to survive the countless strikes made against her vessel which was eventually destroyed and ended her menace in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. During her final moments, T'Uerell attempted to contact Captain Picard but whether it was the Borg or Vulcan persona within her was unknown. A search was conducted by Starfleet of the remains of her ship but failed to detect the lone Vinculum of T'Uerell's ship that remained and powered up. (ST video game: Legacy) Background T'Uerell was determined to use the power of the Borg to create a force for logic and order in the galaxy. In order to accomplish this, she attempted to bide her time until she could finally take control of the Collective itself in order to enforce her views on a chaotic quadrant. She used the Vulcan axiom of "the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few." *''Its possible that T'Uerell's research into Borg technology was the inspiration for the Wardens to use a similar approach to cure their master from Bendii syndrome and unfortunately resulted in a similar problem that T'Uerell became''. Category:Vulcans Category:Borg Category:2380 deaths Category:Vulcan Commanders Category:Scientists